


Null

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Fangirl [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, Depression, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there are holes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Null

“We have to talk about this one, Sherlock. I’m really worried about you.” John looked over at the sofa, where his flatmate was curled, his back to the room.  
  
By “this one,” the doctor meant the deepest, blackest mood John had ever seen him in. It had lasted for over a week, now. The detective hadn’t bathed, dressed, eaten, or slept at all in the past three days. He barely moved from the sofa—not reading or speaking. The most John could get out of him was a shake of his head when he offered him—for what felt like the hundredth time—a cup of tea.  
  
And then, unbelievably, John heard a sniffle. He jumped out of his chair and went to his knees next to the sofa, carefully rolling the thin man over.  
  
Oh, God. Sherlock was crying.  
  
“Don’t worry,” his friend murmured, wrapping his arms around him. “We’ll fix this. We’ll get you out of this hole.”  
  
“I’m not _in_ a hole, though.” The baritone voice was rough with disuse. “It’s more like the hole is inside of _me._ I’m beginning to understand what Moriarty felt like when he shot…”  
  
“Don’t! Don’t think that way. We will work together, and we will get you through this—no matter how deep a hole it is; no matter how black.”  
  



End file.
